The present invention relates generally to computer drawer assemblies and more specifically to a device for use with a computer drawer assembly.
Computer drawer assemblies are typically utilized throughout the computer industry. FIG. 1 shows a conventional drawer assembly configuration. The configuration comprises a first railing portion 10 and a second railing portion 11 directly opposite the first railing portion 10. The railing portions are coupled to a rack 12 wherein a drawer assembly 14 is slidably mounted within the railing portions 10, 11 and withdrawn as desired in order to service a computer system, check computer system parameters, etc. The drawer assembly 14 also includes a front safety latch 16 and a rear safety latch 18. The safety latches 16, 18 are designed to limit travel within the rack 12 when the drawer assembly 14 is slidably maneuvered to a front or rear service position thereby preventing the drawer assembly 14 from sliding out of the railing portions 10, 11.
However a problem arises when the drawer assembly 14 is withdrawn to either the front or rear service position. When the drawer assembly 14 is withdrawn to the rear service position, for example, the front safety latch 16 is not required but is located in the path of the rack 12. Please refer now to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows the withdrawn drawer assembly 14 wherein the front safety latch 16 is in the path of the rack 12. In order to retract the front safety latch 16, a system operator has to either use her fingers or a tool (screwdriver or the like) to manually retract the safety latch 16. This is a tedious and burdensome process.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that prevents the system operator from having to either use her fingers or a tool to manually retract the safety latch. The device should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to current technology. The present invention addresses such a need.
A device for use with a computer drawer assembly, the computer drawer assembly including a safety latch, is disclosed. The device comprises a first planar portion and a second planar portion coupled to the first planar portion wherein the second planar portion retracts the safety latch during the slidable operation of the drawer assembly.
The device in accordance with the present invention eliminates the tedious process of having to manually retract the safety latch with a screwdriver-type tool when using the computer drawer assembly. This adds significant convenience when a system operator needs to slidably maneuver the computer drawer assembly.